


Walking Through a Winter Wonderland

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter Setting, because there needs to be more of it in this ship I swear, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Komaeda and Kamukura take a morning stroll one winter day.Nothing but pure domestic fluff





	Walking Through a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Because I never see enough of these two and the word fluff in the same story I decided it was time to change that. After all every ship deserves some type of fluff and these boys have been through enough and deserve it. 
> 
> Also this is my Xmas gift to you all! Happy fluff filled days with KamuKoma!! <3
> 
> Though I may not put out another story by then since it's so close so Happy Holidays to you all!!

The snow drifts down slowly, covering the ground in a light power. Some of it falls onto the bare trees, covering the sleeping spring beneath. Some falls over the the heads of people passing the streets wishing one another happiness and good health. 

A few flakes have began to gather in the tangles of ivory hair hidden under a wool knit hat. A few fell onto his overcoat, dampening the material, but the owner of the abnormal appearance sigh happily. Hands linked with another as they travel through the quiet park. 

The sun has peaked over the small clouds scattering the horizon, making the morning more enjoyable rather than chilling. The rays touch the pair’s visible skin through the bare trees. The ivory haired male looks to his partner with a fond up turn of his lips. The snowflakes have also claimed their territory in his dark mane. Having chose to not wear a hat as he did, the latter prefering to let his long stands hang loosely in the wind. His partner would have to agree, he did look quite magical with his locks flowing freely. 

“It’s quite beautiful out today, wouldn’t you agree Izuru-kun?” Looking back at the scenery at hand, his gaze falls to two children passing by, playing a chasing game of sorts. Their small cheeks had been dusted rosey red due to the cold, but their eyes had sparkled with the new day’s offering. 

The other’s gaze follows, and he can only think how the actions of the young ones playing reminded him of his lover’s actions to be at times. Full of life and curiosity. 

“It is quite the sight, it being so cold as of late. But you wouldn’t have drug me out of the warmth of our house to see something dull would you Nagito?”

Those ivory curls bounce as a small laugh passes through the other’s lips, “I would never. Didn’t I tell you I happened to have an interest in beautiful things?”

“You have mentioned this yes.” 

Nagito hums, scooting closer together with the other, lacing their fingers together. Icy fingertips meet ones of warmth of a summer’s day. A soft sigh of relief passes through his lips forming a puff of visible air in front of the pair. 

“How are you always so warm? I envy that, I’m always so cold.” 

With a raise of his dark brows, he pulls on his arm ceasing their walking. “You are more prone to the cold with being so frail. You should eat more. I’ll be sure to give you a meal with more nutrients...Should we go back so you don’t catch a cold?”

Shaking his head, he moves his head over to a nearby bench. “Why don’t we sit down for a bit, I don’t want to go back home just yet.”  
“...Alright, I suppose being out for a little while longer won’t hurt anything.”

Giving his hand a small squeeze, he pulls the other to the bench. Before taking a seat he brushes the small layer of snow off that has began to accumulate over the stained wood. Dusting his hands off he sits down, Izuru beside him. 

For a few minutes the two just sit there side by side watching the early life of the park bloom. Children playing with one another, mothers trailing behind with a fond expression. Some have taken to strolling along the paved sidewalks with their infants, eyes widened in wonder at the world around them. Couples like themselves were hand in hand, passing by with smiles. 

Leaning his head on the brunette's shoulder, he nuzzles the fur of his coat’s hood. “Are you cold Nagito?”

“A little bit, but I just wanted to be closer to you. Isn’t that a wonderful excuse to be closer to closer to your lover on a cold day?”

Izuru huffs, “If you wanted to cuddle we could have done that at home.”

The albino just laughs shaking his head, “But isn’t it more special being able to do it outside in the snow? It’s like a fairytale.” He sighs dreamily.

“Does your fairytale consist of us freezing our toes off?”

“No, no, I’d like for us to keep our toes.” He wraps his arms around Izuru’s, “We can go home now, snuggle on the couch and watch some cheesy Christmas movies?”

A ghost of a smile reaches his lips, “I’d like that yes, as long as I can feel my toes again when we get back.”

“Yes of course, let’s go feel our toes again. I think we can enjoy the rest of the day indoors. You still promised me a good meal right?” 

He nods as he takes a stand, holding out his hand. “I did.” The other takes his hand and they start off for their home. 

“Hey Izuru-kun?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, thank you for spending the morning with me.”

Crimson eyes widen slightly in surprise but it passes as soon as it came. “I don’t see why I would not spend time with you. We are together are we not?”

“We are, but I just felt it was the right thing to say.”

“I see...In that case, I’ve enjoyed my morning with you as well.” He leans over to leave a quick kiss to his cold cheeks. “And I love you too Nagito Komaeda.”

An adoring smile spreads across pale lips -- their morning walk that numbed their toes and reddened their noses was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope the fluff didn't rot your teeth too much ;) 
> 
> I hope soon in the future I can have more fluffy stories rather than just angst XD But who knows? 
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism are always appreciated!  
> Till next time! <3


End file.
